Trust and Second Chances
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Time. A fundamental constant in our lives which even to this day we hardly can understand. To Murph time is something that most people take for granted. She was one hundred and one years old when she finally got to see her father once again and it just was not enough time. What choice will she make when she has been given a second chance to live her life with her father once more?


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Interstellar" belong solely to director Christopher Nolan and any other of his affiliates. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I happened to watch this movie yesterday and really enjoyed it. Despite the fact that both Murphy and Cooper managed to have closure towards the end of the movie I felt that there simply wasn't enough time between them. This one shot just represents what I felt how the movie could have ended even though it may be stretching things a bit too far. That being said this one shot does have spoilers so if you haven't watched the movie yet then I suggest you do before reading.

Take note that I haven't taken physics since high school so I hope I don't bungle up too badly concerning the scientific terminology. Thank you and hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Cooper wasn't sure what to expect as he was walking down the hospital aisle ready to see his daughter for the first time in over three years…at least three years according to his reckoning.<p>

For his daughter decades of time had already passed and the just thinking about the difference in time started to make Cooper nauseous. It was made clear to Cooper that the wormhole had actually taken Cooper and his crew on the Endurance to the nearby galaxy to Andromeda in a small pocket just outside the outer core.

Nearby was a relative term.

The Milky Way's nearest neighbor was over a million light years away. He and his daughter had been living parallel lives at such a far distance that, when Cooper looked outside the windows of his space shuttle, he could make out the distant Milky Way and know that the galaxy he saw wasn't the one he just left. No, it was the Milky Way as it was over a million years ago.

In silence of the ship Cooper would often contemplate this as he traced his fingers across the message screen as he re-watched messages being sent out to him. How they were even able to transmit their signals across time like that was beyond Cooper's comprehension. A genius from the great Doctor Brand he supposed. Realistically, from his point of view, the Milky Way, as he saw it, was a million years younger than the one he came from. The human race had yet to even exist and was represented in its most basal forms like _Homo erectus _and yet here they were.

Everything that had occurred, from Doctor Mann's betrayal, to the deception of the late Doctor Brand in expressing the futility of the gravity equation still did not shake Cooper's resolve. He promised that he was going to go back and see his daughter and nothing was going to stop him.

By some form of miracle, or perhaps Divine intervention, he had found himself back into their own Solar System after having sacrificed himself and Tars to insure that Amelia reached the planet Edmunds had discovered. It saddened him that he was going to die like this inside a black hole but he vowed that before he did he would send the necessary data regarding singularity from Tars back on Earth so that his daughter could carry out Doctor Brand's work and save the human race from extinction.

What Cooper didn't expect was to find himself inside a dimensional tesseract where time was represented in the physical dimension.

Beyond the construct he could peer out to see the manifestation of his daughter's room and could actually _see_ her in everyday life. Even so he could not breech the barrier of _quantum foam_ that separated his reality from hers. He could only observe and, in that moment, Cooper nearly fell into despair.

Would this be his punishment for abandoning both his daughter and son in a hopeless quest in outer space? It was maddening to see his daughter living her everyday life and be _so close_ and yet _so far away_. Fruitlessly he pounded into the barrier separating him and his daughter and all for nothing. He was going to die in the center of this black hell with his visions of his daughter to torment him and remind him of his failure.

It was not until he was reminded by Tars that he had a job to do and, in that moment, did everything he could to reach out to his daughter one more time through the dimensions and give her the necessary date needed to get Plan A up and running.

The plan turned out to be an overwhelming success.

He had been able to communicate to Murphy and send her the date using binary. It was a slow, tedious job sending this information and even more so translating it. But both father and daughter were determined that if they were to suffer the sacrifices they did then they would insure that the greater good came out of it.

From there Plan A became a success and replicating the model the rest of the world managed to pitch in the last of their resources to save the human race. One hundred colonies were made in the Exodus of Earth with Murphy's colony being the first to depart.

A planet that had once thrived with over six billion humans had shrunk down to just under a million. Not everyone could be saved but the mass majority of Earth's tiny human population had managed to leave the planet and make their way to their new home.

So it was that Cooper was finally interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a soft hand touch his arm. A young nurse smiled at him as she bade him towards the hospital room to where his daughter resided in.

Cooper opened the door and found himself surrounded by a large family that he did not know. All of them retained the red hair that Murphy had carried.

The same red hair that his beloved wife had borne before she died of cancer.

In a way Cooper was happy that his daughter had such a large family there to care and love her. Yet in a way it saddened him. The generally gray ones amongst this crowd were his grandchildren and great grandchildren. He could not even guess what relation the youngest of them had.

The crowd of family parted as the viewed the 'prodigal father' return after nearly a century of absence. When Cooper saw their eyes he could tell that there was disbelief. He smiled sadly. Of course it would be difficult for these people to understand that their ancestor was only thirty three years old, physically, though he was one hundred and twenty four years old in Earth year.

On the bed lay his daughter, old, frail and clearly on her last days of living.

Cooper felt his lower lip trembling as he beheld the old lady that was his daughter. For him he had not physically seen her in over three years.

For his daughter she had to live without seeing her father for over ninety one years.

In respect the rest of the family members, seeing the tears and joy coming from their well respected elder at seeing this strange man, suddenly understood that he was the famed 'ghost' whom Murphy had stated gave her the knowledge needed to save the human race. Their disbelief turned to respect and, in turn, filed out of the room to give much needed space between father and daughter.

"Murph…it's really you." said Cooper in disbelief and yet he knew, in his heart of hearts, that this old woman was his daughter.

The joy that was gleaming out of her old, tired eyes was more than enough to tell him that she was indeed the daughter whom he had been wanting to see for so long.

Murphy raised her tired arms as she placed them on her father's face. She ran her fingers over as if to confirm that what she was seeing was truly real and not just some hallucination induced by old age.

"This is real. I am not dreaming am I?" asked Murphy still in disbelief.

Cooper smiled through his tears as he grabbed his daughter's hand and held it. The last time he physically held her was when she was only ten years old and now there she was over a hundred years at this moment.

The enormity of his decision suddenly hit Cooper and it took everything in his power to not break down then and there.

"You are still my little Murph you know that right? Doesn't matter how old you are." said Cooper in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The joy shone forth from the old woman's eyes as she heard this. Ninety one long years it has been since she had last seen and held her father. And here he was hardly any older than the day he left her in order to fulfill his mission. No, his destiny.

Even though she had lived the majority of her life without her father there she still clung onto her youngest memories with a fierce determination. She didn't even remember the names of some of her grandchildren nor what she did only a few days ago. However she could make out, clear as day, each and every single precious moment she had with her father. She would not give that up. Murphy vowed that if she became a vegetable still she would recall her father's face even as Death threatened to claim her.

For that was the only reason why she still was breathing. Murphy knew that had she not been waiting for her father she would have died years ago. A lingering feeling of hope still kept her alive and enduring the pains of everyday life. There was a sense of urgency the past year as Murphy knew that she could not hold out any longer.

If there was ever a God then Murphy was not willing to believe.

For in the very twilight of her life there stood her father once more to see her and now she knew that she could die in peace.

"Oh stop that I'm old enough to be your grandmother, dad." laughed the old woman and yet despite her joy she felt an overwhelming sorrow.

_If only time could stop right now. _

Cooper could see the underlying sorrow beneath her eyes and knew she was troubled. He had always been able to read his daughter and despite her advanced age that still hadn't changed.

"Murph I know that what I say right now won't make up for what I did. I wasn't aware that Doctor Brand had given up on Plan A and sent us on a mission to abandon humanity. If I knew then I would never have left."

The old woman felt as if a huge burden was suddenly off of her shoulders. Throughout the remainder of her life she and her older brother, Tom, had argued about what their father had done. Tom, to his last breath, believed that their father had abandoned them because he was tired of being a simple father and farmer. No matter what Murphy said to try and justify her father's actions Tom wouldn't listen. Every time he would retort.

"Well he isn't here now to tell us now is he?"

Murphy could never deny that statement because it was true. Their father _wasn't_ there and as such Murphy could never get him to change his mind. Despite everything Murphy still couldn't let out that lingering seed of doubt in her mind that perhaps Tom was right. Their father had always been discontented as a farmer and that discontent rose when their mother died. While Murphy tried to tell herself that her father was never aware of Doctor Brand's true plans sometimes she could not help but think that perhaps her father really did abandon them.

Now to see him right now looking full of regret and pain finally convinced Murphy, once and for all, that their father _didn't _abandon them and had always intended to come back.

She did not know what it was exactly that had delayed him but she had the vague feeling that her father must have gone through pure Hell just to get back to where he was. If only she had time to properly talk to him and catch up with what has been going on through their lives.

_Time…something which everyone takes for granted. If only I could have some more time to spend with my father. He has come back to me and yet I have no time left._

Seeing that he was so distraught Murphy put on a smile as she gave her father's hand a small squeeze of reassurance.

"I was so angry when you had left me. I said so many terrible things to you and even as I grew older still I could not help resenting you. Now, after so many years do I realize just how difficult and _selfless_ it was of you to undertake in a mission to rescue all of humanity. You did not do this to sate some adventurous need but because you felt it was our best chance for survival. My words that day have haunted me. Even know I'm still so angry at myself for cursing you the way I did and that you left on such a dangerous mission with nothing but regret and pain."

"I sometimes dream that I'm there watching my ten year old self saying those terrible things to you so long ago and desperately do I want to shake my younger self and say, How dare you! Don't you know that your father is a hero? Don't you know how difficult it was to make his decision and here you are making it even harder?"

"Being old has its advantages. They say that hindsight is twenty/twenty. Well I have enough hindsight that I reckon I can see the future now! What I'm trying to say is that yes I held anger and felt a sense of abandonment but now realize that those sacrifices had to done. Without them our species would have gone extinct. I'm just so happy that you have come back. I feel that I can die in peace now knowing that I got to see you one last time."

Cooper felt his eyes stinging as he heard this. It was suddenly clear to him that his daughter was going to die. He had only been there for her at the very beginning and end of her life. They made their sacrifices but, in a way, Cooper wished he never left. Perhaps it was selfish but if he could go back and re-do his decisions then he would. He would have stayed on Earth with his children. Maybe they would have all died in the end but they would have died _together._ Instead he had come to a time when his son, Tom, was already dead and that his daughter was barely hanging on to life. He had missed out on the most important years of their life and now there simply was no time left.

"How could you continue believing that I would come back Murph?" asked Cooper sadly.

"It was because my father made me a promise that he would come back! Now go! A parent shouldn't have to see their children die before them. Go to Amelia and finish the mission." said Murphy with a smile.

The desire to stay was overwhelming. He had gone across the void and broken every law of physics just to come back to his daughter and, despite all that, was only granted mere minutes. It wasn't fair and, for a moment, Cooper wanted to refuse and sit by the hospital bed and spend every waking moment with his elderly daughter.

However his thoughts then strayed to Amelia.

If she had gotten to the planet safely then she would be completely alone. How much time has passed? Was she still alive? Cooper knew that he couldn't abandon her.

Cooper gave one last look over at his daughter. He had to leave right now otherwise he would never be able to let go.

"I'm fine dad. I…I wish we had more time but we don't. You still have a destiny to fill. I managed to get humanity away from Earth and into the cosmos to find our new home. It is now up to you to lead us there." said Murphy with a sad smile.

With his lips trembling Cooper went towards his daughter as he embraced her tightly but with care so as to not hurt her.

"I love you Murph never forget that."

"I never did."

With all his remaining strength Cooper soon started to back away from his daughter knowing that this could very well be the last time he would ever see her.

Once he made his way outside the hospital he soon ran as fast as he could towards the makeshift farm house that was reconstructed by his daughter. He made his way towards his daughter's room to find it unchanged since the day he left it. It was there that he laid on the bed and started to weep in earnest.

* * *

><p>Murphy felt herself suddenly weakening at the sight of her father's departure. Even though she was now surrounded by family again they all looked like a blur to her. Her sight was going dark as she felt herself losing control of her limbs. It was then that she knew that her time was coming and, in her last moments, she could not help but wish that she just had a little bit more time to spend with her father.<p>

When she opened her eyes Murphy could only see herself in an area that looked like a dimensional tesseract. With a sudden start she sat up and was astonished to find that her body was wracked with pain. Looking down at her hand she found that it wasn't gnarled and bruised but daintily and smooth.

_Could I be?_

Rapidly patting her face and body Murphy sudden realized that she was no longer an old woman. Standing up hesitantly Murphy took a deep breath and stepped forward. When that was achieved she took another and then another.

She could walk. The last time she could walk under her own power was over five years ago. Since then she had been bed bound and forced to live out the last of her days in sedentary.

What she couldn't get was why she was in this strange dimension. All around her she found what looked like images of her life flashing before her eyes. It was like looking into a television of sorts. It was eerie and Murphy found herself both frightened and astonished.

There was one image where she saw herself, as a ten year old, sitting by her father as they were in her room trying to decipher the mystery 'ghost' that been haunting her. She laughed for a moment as she saw her grandfather, a man she had not seen in over sixty years, come in and chide them about getting back downstairs for dinner after they were done 'worshiping' the ghost. Those had been simpler times and Murphy couldn't help but smile sadly at her desire to return to them.

She attempted to reach out but found her hand being obstructed. Running her hand through the barrier Murphy's eyes widened in comprehension.

_Quantum Foam. _

_It seems that I am in an area where time is represented in the physical dimension. If what I think is correct then I am currently a three dimensional object inside a four dimensional world. Curious. Is this where all of humanity is destined to go to once they have lived out their lives? A sort of stasis where they could visually relive their lives over and over again? _

As if to answer her question she heard a voice speak to her from behind.

"Welcome Doctor Conner."

Startled Murphy turned around to and nearly gasped at the sight of the man before her.

It was Doctor Brand standing there before her. Murphy couldn't believe her eyes for the man had been dead for well over half a century and yet here he was standing before her.

"Doctor Brand? Is that you?"

"Yes my dear though I'm sure you nearly suffered a heart attack seeing me standing before you." smiled Doctor Brand.

"I-If you're here then I'm dead, right?" asked Murphy.

"Technically though it seems that _THEY _have more plans for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

Murphy wasn't sure what was going on. How was she speaking to Doctor Brand and why were they in this strange dimension?

"You must be wondering where we are at the moment. Pray my girl can you give me a guess?" said Doctor Brand.

"I ascertained the nature of this area to be a four dimensional tesseract. How we, as three dimensional beings, can even exist in here goes against the laws of physics itself. However I do not know of any place that such a dimension can exist or can be accessed." said Murphy.

"Very good. You'll come to realize, however, that the laws of physics are not as structured as we like them to believe. There are certain areas in the Universe where our laws fall apart and from henceforth we come into the unknown. Let me give you a hint. Where, in all the Universe, would there be a place where the laws of physics be defied so utterly?" asked Doctor Brand.

Murphy had to think a bit on this one. She was a physicist not an astronomer but even so she came upon her answer and gasped.

_It can't be._

"I don't even think it's possible but the only place we could be in to explain this aberration of dimensions is within the singular point of a black hole." said Murphy.

"Very good my dear."

"So you mean we're-"

"Inside the very essence of singularity where the fundamental laws of nature no longer exist. It is here that time can be represented in a physical form. We, as three dimensional beings, cannot meddle with time even represented in the physical plane where we can touch and feel. Our very nature prevents us from doing so." said Doctor Brand.

"Unless we ourselves are fundamentally changed from three dimensional beings to the corresponding four dimensions in order to properly interact within this dimensional tesseract."

"Close but not quite there. In order for us to push past the boundaries of time itself we would have to transcend the tesseract itself."

"You mean become _fifth _dimensional beings?"

"That is correct."

"But that's impossible unless-"

"Unless we die. You see upon my death I came to the very same place that we currently are in right now. I am appearing to you in the third dimension because it is the only plane which you can properly perceive at the moment. In reality, if such a concept now exists, I am truly represented in the fifth dimension. You see here…."

It was then that Doctor Brand had reached his hand towards the barrier of _Quantum Foam_ and, to Murphy's astonishment, saw his hand gently gliding past the barrier.

"In this form we can enter at any point of time that we wish though we physically are unable to interact with the world around us though there are some gifted individuals that can perceive us in the fifth dimension even though they are only three dimensions themselves."

It was then that Murphy smiled as the irony hit her.

"So you mean to tell me that you can enter the physical world as ghosts." said Murphy with a laugh.

Doctor Brand could not help but return the smile on his own as his best student was able to put such a simple terms in an advanced concept.

"Yes my dear I guess you can call us fifth dimensional beings 'ghosts' though such a common label doesn't do such a transcendent existence justice." said Doctor Brand.

"So why tell me all this? Is this your way of simply welcoming me into the world of the dead?" asked Murphy.

It was then that Doctor Brand's expression turned serious.

"Yes and no. You see _THEY_ have deemed you worthy of having a choice. I never believed that it was possible for the theory of gravity to be fully cracked and yet, by the efforts of both you and your father, you managed to finish my life's work and use it to save the entirety of the human race. I do not ask you to forgive me for the choices I made for I genuinely believed that Plan A was never going to work."

"Where there's a will there's a way Doctor Brand. Besides I am no longer upset at you. I have grown old and found that staying angry all the time does you no good. You made the decision you felt was best to save us from extinction. The fact that you sacrificed everything in order to see our species continue is testament to your legacy. For that I thank you for giving me the knowledge necessary to carry out Plan A as it should have been."

There seemed to be a weight that was lifted from Doctor Brand's shoulders as he heard this. He died believing that Murphy would hate him. Even so she far exceeded his expectations and was the savior of human kind. He couldn't be prouder and was eternally grateful now that Murphy had forgiven him.

"Thank you my dear. Even now I don't feel deserving of your forgiveness but I'll take it nonetheless. In return for your efforts you now have the choice to either transcend into the fifth dimension and take the next step towards our evolution or you can return, as you are right now, back to the third dimension and help you father lead humanity to a new home. The choice is yours."

Murphy could not believe what she was hearing. Was this really happening right now or was she just having a deluded dream as she wavered between life and death?

"Why is this being offered to me?" asked Murphy.

"Because you simply deserve it my dear. It is not often that we are given second chances. However the choice is yours and I will not push you in either direction. I only offer this. Do what your heart tells you to do."

It was then that the dimensional tesseract all around them were surrounded by images of Cooper, from the day of his birth, his childhood and all other facets of his life. Murphy knew exactly what she choice she was going to make.

She had lived ninety one years without her father and now given the chance she could reclaim some of those years. Her father had promised that they might be able to live together being the same age. Now she found that that wish could now come true.

"I have made my choice Doctor Brand. While the idea of transcending into the fifth dimension is intriguing it is a step I'm not ready for yet. I…I miss my father Doctor Brand. The time I have spent with him was far too little and more than anything I want to be by him." said Murphy sadly.

"Very well. Your decision is made. Close your eyes and you'll be sent back into the third dimension as you are now, in the prime of your life. But be quick. Even now time races against you. Your father has made the decision to follow my daughter across the wormhole and to Doctor Edmunds planet. If you do not get to him now then you might never see him again. Go now."

* * *

><p>With that Murphy closed her eyes and felt the sudden rush of unconsciousness before the world around her was dark once more.<p>

Fluttering her eyes open Murphy found herself back at the hospital that she currently was in. It was nighttime and the woman just wanted to groan. The dream she had was so good and yet deceiving at the same time. Now here she was an old woman suffering from delusions and talking to dead people.

Feeling rather hungry Murphy raised her arm to call the nurse in when the sight of it caught her cold in her tracks. The arm and hand she was holding up wasn't old and gnarled like she was used to. Instead she saw fair, smooth skin with young, daintily hands of a woman in her early thirties. In a panic Murphy sat up from the bed and found herself curiously free from pain.

It was then that she realized that her 'dream' had indeed been real. She was so sure she had died but then again she might have just fallen into deep unconsciousness otherwise she would be six feet under by now.

That didn't matter.

Feeling a sense of urgency as she hadn't had since leaving Earth the woman heaved herself out of the bed and started to rip the IV's from her arms. Finding herself free from medical equipment Murphy searched desperately for some spare clothes anywhere. A small, white plastic bag sat at the corner of the room and she opened it to find a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved white shirt and a windbreaker. One of her relatives must have left it here for whatever reason.

Quickly she dressed into the new clothes and stepped out of her room. She knew that it was past visiting hours so she had to be quick lest she get noticed.

Thankfully most of the nurses were in such a hurry that they didn't really pay her any mind. Walking briskly she made her way outside the hospital and then started on a run as she made a mad dash to the port. She knew instinctively that she only had a few minutes before her father would be beyond her reach once again.

Cooper had already checked twice the condition of the spacecraft he was to take. These new models were a bit smaller than the companion spaceships of the _Endurance_ but they had everything he needed for a trip that was going to take a couple of months. Plenty of supplies in food, water and working amenities.

Even so the former NASA pilot hesitated.

He knew that he needed to embark as soon as possible and yet he could not help but feel this overwhelming desire to linger just a bit longer. Why was it that he wanted to stay?

Truthfully it was because he knew that the moment he took off he would forever be sundered from his daughter. He and Murphy would never see each other again. It was such a terrible injustice that his daughter had to suffer is absence for such a long period of time and something inside of Cooper just didn't feel like leaving just yet. If he stayed then there was the chance that he could perhaps pay his daughter just one last visit.

Of course that was out of the question as time was of the essence. He needed to embark _now!_

Still he couldn't bear the thought of leaving from this colony knowing that he was abandoning his daughter and leaving her alone once more. Murphy had insisted that he needed to complete his mission but for once Cooper wanted to be selfish.

_Is it such a sin for me to want to see my daughter one last time? Christ I wish I could have held her more. To have been there when she needed me most. _

He felt his eyes sting from incoming tears but he shook it off harshly. There was no more time for weeping or regrets. This was their destiny and as unfair as it was they had to continue to push through. Murphy's job was done and now it was his job to insure that humanity's new home was ready.

Just as he opened the hatch door to enter the spaceship and depart he heard the voice of his daughter echoing out of the dark port.

_Now I'm just hearing things. I wouldn't be surprised if I end up hallucinating and hearing her voice all throughout this trip. This is going to be a long two months._

Shaking his head Cooper was about to close the hatch door when he heard his daughter's voice again only this time he could distinctly hear what she was saying.

_Wait._

Cooper was suddenly hit with a terrible memory of the time his daughter had begged him to not go on the mission. She had shown him that message in binary that translated into one word.

_Stay._

How ironic that it was Cooper himself that had sent that message in a futile attempt to prevent himself from making the dumbest decision of his life. He did not heed his daughter's words then and because of it he missed out on a lifetime of bonding with her.

Now he could hear her voice crying out to him and this time it was begging him to 'wait.'

Cooper wasn't a superstitious man and there was a chance that perhaps his brain was playing games with him but he would not make the same mistake and disregard his daughter's words. He would wait until the voice went away even if it meant him getting caught stealing a ship.

The former NASA pilot didn't wait long as the source of the voice suddenly her way to him out of breath and tired. He looked down at the strange woman that carried his daughter's voice and thought that she was perhaps a distant grandchild of his.

That was until she looked up at him and stared at him with those bright ocean blue eyes that had captivated him since the day of her birth. There was no mistaking it.

The woman before him was his daughter, Murphy.

He was in such disbelief that he could hardly speak. Cooper reached his hand out as he was trembling. The young woman was smiling sadly as he inched closer and closer. The moment his hand was inches from her cheek he suddenly stopped.

"This isn't real. I know the moment I reach out I won't be able to touch you. Maybe I'm truly going mad." said Cooper sadly.

If there was ever a time for Murphy to believe that her father truly missed her and regretted leaving then this was it. The man was in such stunned disbelief that he could hardly even speak. It told Murphy clearly that her father still missed her terribly.

It was a good thing she was now here to make that right.

"Nothing is going to stop you from holding me unless it is you yourself dad. See?"

It was then that Murphy reached her hand out and grasped that of her father's. Cooper nearly recoiled in disbelief.

"M-Murph…is that really you? Am I truly touching you or is this a dream that is too good to be true?" stammered Cooper.

"I am real and I'm really here."

"But you were dying and in bed and-"

"I was given a choice dad. A choice to both die and transcend our three dimensional limitations or come back and spend the years I have been given back to you. The answer was obvious." smiled Murphy.

It was then that Cooper timidly placed a calloused hand on the cheek of his daughter and found to his amazement that he wasn't being blocked by a barrier of _Quantum Foam_ but actually feeling his own daughter's skin! His other hand, still trembling in disbelief, passed over her hair. He knew the texture instantly.

"I-It really is you Murphy."

"Yes dad it is me and I have come back to you."

Immediately both father and daughter embraced each other. Cooper held his daughter close as he pressed her body to his. She wasn't the little girl that he knew but still it was his daughter, now the same age as he was. He held her so close that any closer and she would have sunk into his body.

Murphy responded in kind as she grasped at her father with what could only be called desperation. Her nails dug into the back of Cooper's spacesuit as she clung to him with all her might. Never again would she alone without her father. She would follow him anywhere even if it meant to stole away as she used to do to him in the days of her youth.

"But why Murph? Why come back to me especially after all the pain I have put you through?" asked Cooper sadly.

"Isn't it obvious dad? I wished for the day you would come back so that we could spend time together like we used to. Things are different now and we are two very different people. Even so that doesn't change anything. I love you dad and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cooper couldn't take it as he held his daughter once more with desperation before beginning to weep.

"I-I swear Murphy I'll never leave you again you hear me!"

Murphy held her father as she too was beginning to weep. For a moment she felt like this was a dream too good to be true but then, in the distance, she made out the figure of Doctor Brand standing there and smiling for their happiness. It was then that Murphy truly knew that she and her father had been given a second chance.

Soon they had blasted off into the void and before them was the wormhole that would take them to the Andromeda Galaxy and to Edmunds planet. It was going to be a two month journey once they crossed the other side.

Even so Cooper smiled as he felt his daughter's hand on top of his. He grabbed onto it and gave a reassuring squeeze.

They had been separated by time, distance and even the dimensions itself and still it didn't stop both father and daughter from seeing each other once again. They went now towards the Void, together, and they intended to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope I made Murphy's second chance make some sense without being <em>too<em> whimsical. Anyway this was something I wanted to write and get off my chest. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
